greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye
is the second episode of the sixth season and the 104th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Time has passed... Everyone is struggling after losing one of their own and are turning to any distraction they can find. Meredith and Derek seem to be consummating their marriage anywhere and everywhere, while Cristina and Owen have been instructed to abstain from sex by Dr. Wyatt. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast 6x02MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x02CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x02IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x02AlexKarev2.png|Alex Karev 6x02MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x02RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x02CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x02MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x02LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x02OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x02DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x02KatharineWyatt.png|Katharine Wyatt 6x02PamMichaelson.png|Pam Michaelson 6x02Amanda.png|Amanda 6x02LawrenceJennings.png|Larry Jennings 6x02ClaraFerguson.png|Clara Ferguson 6x02AndyMichaelson.png|Andy Michaelson 6x02OncologyResident.png|Oncology Resident 6x02HankMcKee.png|Hank McKee 6x02JanitorMike.png|Janitor Mike 6x02Jon.png|Jon *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt *Martha Plimpton as Pam Michaelson *Shannon Lucio as Amanda *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Zoe Boyle as Clara Ferguson *Zack Shada as Andy Michaelson *Adam Lazarre-White as Oncology Resident Co-Starring *T.J. Lowther as Intern Hank *Miguel Nájera as Janitor *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Goodbye, originally sung by at least two dozen different artists. *This episode scored 17.03 million viewers. *The last scene of this episode takes place on July 19 or July 20, 2009, as George died 40 days before it. *In the scenes at Mercy West Hospital in this episode, no one is wearing the orange scrubs that are later seen after the merger. Gallery Episode Stills 6x02Promo.jpg 6x02-1.png 6x02-2.png 6x02-3.png 6x02-4.png 6x02-5.png 6x02-6.jpg 6x02-7.jpg 6x02-8.jpg 6x02-9.jpg 6x02-10.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-12.jpg 6x02-13.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-15.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-17.jpg 6x02-18.jpg 6x02-19.jpg 6x02-20.jpg 6x02-21.jpg Quotes :Alex: (to Izzie) You died in my arms. You died in my arms, you freakin' died and then you left instructions that I wasn't allowed to save your life. You wanna know what I'm scared of? I'm scared of everything! I'm scared to move! I'm scared to breathe! I'm scared to touch you! I can't lose you. I won't survive. And that's your fault. You made me love you, you made me let you in, and then you freakin' die in my arms! ---- :Izzie: I didn't expect this. They say cancer, they say stage 4, you expect to die. And then you start thinking, well maybe I can kick it. Maybe I'll be the miracle. :Meredith: Well, you are the miracle. :Izzie: I'm still living with the cancer, y'know, I just... you don't expect that. (looks over and sees Amanda sitting on a bench) Isn't that the girl George saved? :Meredith: Oh. Amanda. Yeah. :Izzie: What is she doing here? :Meredith: She sits there, every day, all day. :Izzie: For God's sakes. (stands up and walks over to Amanda) :Meredith: Where... where... what...? :Izzie: (to Amanda) Get up. I mean it, get up. Get up! Now go get a life. :Amanda: I can't. :Izzie: George was a surgeon. He had a purpose. He wanted to save lives, and now he doesn't get the chance. Now he doesn't get the chance to do anything anymore, but you do. You could go to medical school, you know? You could hang out with your freaking friends. I don't care what you do. Just go do something with your life, because you have one! You lived! You lived, and George didn't, and I know, I...I know that, that feels horrible, and shocking, and terrifying, but you lived. ... So go live your freaking life. :Amanda: (tears streaming down her face) I...I don't know how. :Izzie: Nobody does! Nobody knows how. But God, have enough respect for George to figure it out, because if I see you sitting on this bench ever again, I will kick your ass from here to Sunday! Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes